Zero Hour - Chapter 2 (unfinished)
by Scuba Steve
Summary: Twenty five years after the battle of Endor, the New Republic must halt its war with the Yuuzhan Vong to stop a new threat.


Zero Hour - Chapter Two by Scuba Steve  
  
This is an unfinished chapter, so please review it and let me know if you want me to continue the story!  
  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars Universe and all characters therein are copyright Lucasfilm Ltd.  
  
I understand your concern, Executor," Councilor Leia Solo said to the small, menacing looking alien sitting across from her. "But I can assure you," she continued. "That if the Yondolian race was to join the New Republic, we could work out a treaty that would be more than beneficial to you and your people." Leia stretched out with her feelings, trying to get some sort of read on the Yondolian. Aside from the normal emotions at the start of ones psyche, it was almost like he was devoid of all feeling.  
Jos'el began to reply, but at this point, Leia wasn't paying much attention. She crinkled her brow in frustration. It felt like her Force abilities were only able to scratch the surface of the alien. "Councilor?" Jos'el interrupted himself. Leia started a bit, all at once snapping out of her thoughts. "Are you quite all right?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Excellency, I must be a bit under the weather today. You were saying?" Leia countered calmly.  
Jos'el tried his best not to smile. He was very informed of the Councilor's Jedi abilities, and in preparation for their meeting, he had brushed up on his mind-calming techniques and telepathic blocking exercises back on his home planet. He watched her struggle to read his thoughts with a little too much pleasure.  
"I was saying," he continued. "That the Yondolians are concerned about the amount of protection your New Republic may offer a system that is so far into the Outer Rim." Jos'el stirred quietly in his seat. These New Republic diplomatic seats were not suited to the Yondolian body, he realized suddenly. Leia was still watching him with a cautious eye.  
There was definitely something about him that Leia didn't like, she decided. He felt almost as though he were hiding something. "I assure you, Executor," she began. "That there is no need to worry about whether our ships will be able to reach your home world. The New-"  
"I was not referring to whether your ships could reach us fast enough," he cut her off. "I was referring to the relative lack of heavy firepower that the New Republic has to offer." Jos'el kept his gaze steady on her. Impressive he thought. She hides her fear well...  
Leia forced a smile and hoped it didn't look as unconvincing as it felt. "The New Republic has fifteen full sized and battle ready fleets stationed all over the galaxy. In addition, the New Republic standard planetary defense includes three X-Wing squadrons on planet at all times. We would offer you the same."  
"I believe the Yondolian people will require a bit more...persuasion," Jos'el said gravely. "The Yondolian people have been attacked by many strong foes from the Unknown Regions. We would not come to the New Republic otherwise." See how she handles that, Jos'el thought smugly. He knew he was lying through his teeth. He also knew, though, that not even a Jedi could penetrate the Yondolian mind wall.  
"I'm sorry, Executor," Leia apologized. "But the New Republic does not have the necessary funds to provide Yondoa with anymore defenses. However, I am informed that your home already is extremely well equipped with a large fleet to match. With the combined force of our fighters and your fleet, your planet would be quite well protect-"  
"We do not need anymore fighters," he cut her off once again. "If you will not help us, this means there is no weapon-truce between the New Republic and the Yondolians!" he exclaimed, momentarily allowing himself to revert back to the broken basic Yondolians involuntarily used when excited.  
"Please, Executor, do not be too hasty," Leia started. "We have only begun negotiations. We may yet be able to work out a constitution which will be mutually beneficial."  
"No!" he cried out. "Either the New Republic gives Yondolians aid, or Yondolians not give New Republic coordinates of Yondoa!" Jos'el was fuming. Or at least, he appeared to be fuming. Deep inside his mind, though, he was laughing. The pathetic human would not be able to detect the real threat behind those words.  
"I'm sorry," Leia apologized once again. "This is the best I can do. However, if you'll give me some time, I shall plead your case to the Senate, and return with a final answer." Leia stood slowly' after hours of pointless debate, it appeared that this was the conclusion to her diplomatic efforts here.  
"See that you do," Jos'el bit out coldly as he rose to his feet. He quickly turned on his heel and started for the door, his long cloak blowing behind him. He stopped for a brief moment-just long enough to give her one last sideways glance. Pathetic he thought as he stepped through the door. A moment later, and he was gone.  
Leia shuddered silently to herself. She quietly pulled the comlink out from under her crimson Alderaanian diplomat tunic. "How'd it go?" asked a familiar voice as she clicked it on. Leia smiled gingerly as she recognized the owner of that voice.  
"I'm not sure," she replied. "But the negotiations are over. For now at least," she added quietly. "Anyway, you can come down now. I suppose we'll be returning to Coruscant immediately." Leia began to gather her data cards as she spoke softly.  
"Yeah sure," said Jaina through the comlink. "Mom?" her voice came back again.  
"Yes, Jaina," Leia replied, clicking the comm back.  
"Is everything okay?" Jaina asked, her voice giving away her uneasiness.  
Leia smiled again. Her Jedi abilities were increasing still. "Yes, honey," she said. "We can discuss it more after we've entered hyperspace."  
"Okay," replied Jaina, a touch of nervousness still remaining in her voice.  
  
Luke Skywalker's green-white lightsaber flashed down, then up with the usual low hum. "Again!" he commanded. Again, he parried first down and left, then right, then down, and lastly up to meet Jacen's blue-white saber. "Again!" he shouted. A third time, came the same attack. Luke easily parried, but this time thrust his blade forward and up, catching the teen by surprise. Jacen brought his lightsaber back in a sloppy parry, and Luke used the advantage to smash the blade back down, then jerk it back up, causing the blade to fly wildly from his nephew's grasp while at the same time deactivating the blade from the automatic dead-man's switch.  
With all the ease of a Jedi master, Luke brought the hilt to his waiting hand. "Control, you must learn control," Luke said, his master's words echoing through his head. A thousand images of the swamp planet Dagobah flashed through his mind in a blur.  
"I know, I know," Jacen's voice cut through Luke's memories. The teen was drenched in sweat; they'd been practicing longer than he had realized. "But it's not fair!" he cried. "How can you expect me to defend myself against a Jedi master? I'm only-"  
"Don't get frustrated," Luke said before he could finish his sentence. "You have to be prepared for anything," he said calmly. "A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Only when you are at peace will you be able to anticipate an opponent...even a Jedi master."  
Jacen glared his uncle in the eye for a long moment. His shoulders heaved up and down as the young man tried to regain his breath from the long sparring session. "Fine," he said as he reclaimed his lightsaber. Without another word he strode out of the training arena. Jacen was about to say something else before he stopped himself. But his uncle already knew. His mind's words pierced through Luke's mind like a laser through snow. You want the impossible. His nephew's unspoken words reverberated in Luke's head.  
Luke was dimly aware of the door opening as he lost himself in a world of thoughts. "What was that about?" came Anakin's young voice. Luke startled slightly at Anakin's voice. Anakin stared at him blankly. His uncle, Luke Skywalker, the great Jedi Master had not sensed his presence? "You-" Anakin started.  
"Sorry," Luke apologized. "It was nothing. Your brother just needs a little time to think about some of the lessons we've learned today." Anakin knew what that meant; it was a phrase he'd heard too many times in his life. Jacen would probably be in his room right now, angry with their uncle for always being right. He smiled a little bit in spite of himself.  
Luke quickly picked up on the young man's sudden smugness. Luke looked at the chronometer at the top of the dull yellow stonewall. He had only been sparring with Jacen for six hours. Which left plenty of time to teach a few more lessons to his other nephew. "Anakin," Luke said, eyeing the seventeen-year-old carefully. "En guard!" he shouted.  
Luke lunged suddenly at the young boy. Anakin was amazed at his uncle's speed. His uncle's green-white blade was already ignited and he was moving toward his nephew by the time the boy grasped his own lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, Anakin's violet-white blade glowed to life. Soon the two were parrying, lunging, and thrusting blades at each other in a spectacular display of control and form.  
For hours, the two sparred, neither one ever gaining a clear advantage over the other. After three hours, both men were exhausted. Yet neither showed any signs of quitting. The two lightsabers locked in a brilliant flash of sparks. Luke met Anakin's thrust just barely, and left himself open for a forward lunge and swing. Luke watched painfully as his nephew lunged forward, throwing Luke off balance as he dodged left of the blade. Anakin's body seemed to move in slow motion, he spun backwards on his left heel and brought his lightsaber down on Luke's.  
Anakin's lips curved into a tight smile as his uncle fell to the floor. Luke's grasp on his blade slipped briefly and the weapon jumped out of his hand as he made contact with the floor. Suddenly, Anakin's violet blade was brought up to his chin. Luke looked up at the panting Jedi as he too tried to get his breath back. "I yield," he said between gasps.  
Anakin's blade slowly fell away from Luke's throat and the young man bowed silently in respect for his defeated instructor. Both men were sweating profusely, and both were panting hard. Anakin gingerly offered his hand to the Jedi Master. Luke grasped his nephew's hand with his own and allowed him to be pulled to his feet. "You've improved," Luke said without question.  
"Thank you, Master," Anakin said calmly.  
Luke moved to the small bench on the far side of the room near the window. He sat down ungracefully to rest. He marveled briefly at his nephew; they had been sparring for hours, yet his nephew had already recovered from the fatigue and was standing totally upright, peering out the window. "You've done well, young Padawan." Luke said into the silence. "Your new lightsaber suits you."  
"Thanks you, Master," Anakin repeated. "Jacen and I worked hard to build them properly. However, I think I have found an improvement upon my blade. By focusing the negative electrical flow into the gem, I've been able to-well, let me show you."  
The Jedi Master did not say anything, but instead watched with genuine fascination. Anakin removed a small bit of a black-grayish substance that almost appeared to flake off. Luke recognized the rock immediately, Cortosis Ore. "That's Cortosis," Luke identified the element immediately.  
"Correct," replied Anakin. "Now, watch." With one heave of his arm, Anakin sent the rock flying straight up into the air. The apprentice brought his lightsaber to life and swung it violently through the air. To a bystander, it would have appeared as though he had not hit the rock at all. But Luke knew better. The energy blade did not falter, as a normal lightsaber would have. Instead, the rock-like mound fell to the ground in two pieces, and then shattered into a hundred more. Anakin grinned widely back at his instructor.  
"That's-that's amazing!" Luke exclaimed. "How did you-?"  
"Simple," Anakin went on. "Like I said, by focusing negative energy into the gem during a time of feedback, it allows the blade to remain intact, instead of automatically shutting down."  
"But how did you teach the saber to know when feedback is occurring?"  
"Well," said Anakin. "When feedback happens, for some reason in lightsabers, there's a split second when the positive electrical flow overpowers the negative. I simply installed a sensor that detects when this occurs and sends a rush of negative energy through the blade."  
Luke just smiled. "Impressive," he said, finally catching his breath.  
"Granted, the beam isn't nearly as strong when that happens," continued Anakin. "A hack of another lightsaber against the blade will surely destroy the entire weapon for good, and it does use a lot of power when that happens. But I've installed a switch that allows me to turn in on or off at will." Anakin was beaming with pride. "I can show you how to modify your saber, if you'd like."  
Luke's looked softly at the lightsaber in his hand. "Maybe some other time," he said at last.  
"Suit yourself," Luke's apprentice said. "I'm going to go hit the shower then try and see what Dirk is doing," he said, reminding Luke about his new friend and fellow apprentice, Dirk Imagyne. The boy hooked his lightsaber back to his belt and headed for the door, throwing Luke a casual nod.  
"Anakin," Luke stopped him. The young apprentice turned around slowly and faced his master. "You have done well, Young One. But I can no longer train you as my Padawan Learner." Luke grimaced to himself, trying to get out the words. "There's nothing more I can teach you."  
"Then-then I'm a Jedi?" Anakin sputtered in disbelief.  
"No," said Luke. "Before you become a full Jedi Knight, you must lose so that another may win." Luke stood up, slowly working the soreness out of his muscles.  
"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.  
Luke smiled at the man. "In time, you will understand." With that he strode out of the room, leaving Anakin alone to contemplate exactly what this meant. Anakin fingered his recently constructed lightsaber slowly. The light glinted dully off of the steel hilt. What was his master talking about? He was so close, but yet he felt further away from becoming a Jedi than ever.  
  
Jaina pressed the door chime softly. "Come in," Leia's muffled voice came from behind the pale white door. Jaina fumbled for the clasp of the stone door. She never did understand the purpose of the manual release doors. She'd once asked her uncle why he hadn't had the Massassi temple brought up to modern standards as far as conveniences went, but he had never given her a straight answer. Which is typical she thought to herself. At last her hand found the large lever and she strained to pull it upward. Then, suddenly, the door swung open.  
Her mother was inside, packing her clothes and some miscellaneous items. "Why doesn't Uncle Luke replace those doors already?" she complained indignantly.   
"You know very well why," her mother replied scornfully. "He doesn't wish to disturb these ruins more than he absolutely has to. The Massassi were a great people. These ruins are part of a past that so few people ever really get to see. Besides, it's good for you budding Jedi to learn about something that rests behind us rather than that which lies ahead."  
"Yeah, yeah," groaned Jaina. "But don't you think that lecture is getting a little tired after all these years?"  
"No," Leia replied simply.  
"Still, some new material wouldn't hurt."  
"There's been a change in plans," Leia broke the silence. "We won't be heading directly to Coruscant like I thought."  
"Oh?"  
"No, I'll be dropping you off at Chandrila first," she said.  
"What?" Jaina exclaimed. "Just me? Why?"  
"Because Mara requested it as part of your training. I'll be returning home to Coruscant a day after I drop you, and you'll be returning home with Mara," Leia put in.  
"But I thought Mara was on Mon Calamari receiving treatment," Jaina came back, still confused.  
"The doctors," Leia felt her voice give a little. "The doctors don't think that there's anything that they can do now. She's been released to complete your training. We don't have much time. Let's hurry."  
Jaina nodded her approval and Leia lifted her suitcase up. The two walked swiftly out of the room. Neither said a word, walking silently through the high-ceilinged Massassi hallways toward the hangar bay where the Alderaan was docked. Jaina tried to recall every memory she ever had of Mara, since she could remember. Then she realized that Mara couldn't die. It was impossible! Mara was a part of her and nobody could ever take that away. No, surely the doctors were wrong.  
The girl could only follow blindly as her mother lead her toward the docking bay. It just wasn't fair! And then, like a laser to a Stormtrooper, it hit her. What about her uncle? "Mom!" she almost shouted as she halted mid-step. "Does-?"  
"Not yet," her mother answered, sensing her question before she could get it out. Jaina could only nod silently and resume pace alongside her mother. She felt a sharp twinge of guilt for her reckless self-pity. The guilt quickly faded into sympathy for her poor uncle. This would be a devastating blow to the Jedi Master.  
  
"Exiting hyperspace in 5...4...3..." the mechanized computer voice broke through Emmy's sleep, jarring her awake. She had not realized she had been slowly dozing off to sleep during the short flight back to Chandrila. The countdown ran down to one and Emmy reached for the hyperspace lever, but again, before she could touch it, the computer automatically shut down the hyperdrive.  
Got to get used to that she told herself mentally with a smile. Outside the cockpit, the purple haze that was mottled sky flashed around her and suddenly blackness enveloped the ship. The starlines faded into smaller stars as the reverse thrusters slowed the ship's decent. Before her, Chandrila hung silently in space. The planet looked so peaceful from space. Emmy pressed a few keys on the control board in front of her. "Approximately fifteen minutes to Chandrila atmosphere," said the computer.  
"The sooner the better," Emmy said aloud, her voice a little raspy from lack of use. She loved being in the cockpit, but for once, she couldn't wait to be back on solid ground again. All of the sudden, the ship's alarms began blaring, and the computer display showed a video-link from the aft end of the ship with two X-Wings on her tail.   
As expected, the comm system crackled to life. "Unknown Fighter, this is New Republic Lieutenant Commander Sevth Toneskn, identify yourself," a voice ordered through the static.  
Emmy reached for where the comm button normally resided on standard Z-95's, only to find it missing.! She fumbled frantically for where it could have been relocated to. Failing to find it, the voice came back again. "Unknown Fighter, if you do not identify yourself, we will be forced to open fire."  
Emmy cringed at the Lieutenant Commander's threat. Finally, she found the small switch and clicked it on. "New Republic X-Wing, this is Lieutenant Emmy Vander, requesting permission to dock at the nearest New Republic outpost."  
"Lieutenant Vander, please transmit identification immediately," the X-Wing replied.  
Again, Emmy cringed. "Lieutenant Commander, I'm sorry, but I don't have any identification. I have just escaped from capture and am currently in a stolen vessel. I can prove my identity once I'm on the ground, but right now I need to dock at the nearest New Republic outpost."  
The comm went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant," he said. "But because of Ambassador Nom Anor's arrival on the planet, I can't let you proceed without proper identification. However, we will escort you to New Republic Star Destroyer Wildfire. You can speak with the Admiral and get clearance to get on planet from there."  
"Thank you," Emmy said, resigning herself to this slight delay in progress. The two fighters accelerated slowly and veered to her starboard side, forcing Emmy to follow suit. When they had finally straightened out, she saw the dull grayish-white ship looming like a hulking beast in front of her. Her two escorts simultaneously broke formations and headed off in different directions as a tractor beam locked onto Emmy's ship and began slowly pulling it into the hangar bay.  
Emmy quickly cut the engines to keep them from overheating. Bit by bit, the ship got larger in her viewport until finally the hangar bay engulfed the ship. Emmy knew she still had a little while until the ship was totally inside the bay and landed. She took the few moments to awe at the mammoth beauty that overtook her starfighter. One day, she told herself, she would command a ship of her own. Her thoughts were interrupted by the banging of metal against metal, signifying that the tiny ship was safely secured in the bay.  
Emmy pressed her finger against the hatch released, but instead of the whoosh of fresh air into the cockpit, the mechanical voice once again came from the front panel. "Analyzing external environment," it said. The cockpit lit up for a moment, and then faded back to its normal illumination. "External pressure and air content match. Canopy opening." At last, the cockpit canopy slowly swung open and Emmy was able to stand up straight.  
Her knees fought her attempt to rise, but she was persistent and got up anyway. It felt good to be stand again. Emmy leaned over the side of the starfighter and flung her legs out of the cockpit onto the bright yellow ladder that extended to the deck floor. As she descended the ladder, she glimpsed two NR Naval Privates, clad in their sharp grayish-green uniforms, waiting for her at the bottom. With all the grace of a Vornskyr on the hunt, Emmy reached the ground and faced the two enlisted men.  
"Lieutenant Vander," the one on the right spoke up. "We have orders to escort you to the Admiral's office immediately. Follow us, ma'am." The young man quickly turned on his heel and went across the bay. Emmy gave him a look. He was the embodiment of the stereotypical flyboy. Clean cut, yet scruffy; plain, but almost charismatic; and incredibly cute.  
Emmy frowned at herself. Flyboys she thought to herself. Just testosterone filled wastes of space. She reminded herself of the reason she had vowed never to fall for one. Emmy followed between the two guards until they had reached a dull gray sliding door. Her two escorts about-faced and took standard guard positions at the door. Apparently, this was her destination. She gave the young man another look. There was almost no emotion in his face at all.  
Emmy pressed the call button to right of the door hesitantly. "Come in," came a male voice from the other side of the door. The door slid open with an audible 'swish,' and Emmy marched inside. The room was decorated as that of an officer. There were holo-paintings on three walls, while a huge force-fielded window dominated the fourth, allowing an impressive view out of the ship. At the far end of the room, there was a standard polished wooden desk. "Lieutenant Vander," the alien behind the desk identified her. "I am Admiral Jun Nemantz. We are pleased to have you aboard." Emmy could not seem to identify what type of alien Nemantz was. He had deep purple skin and gray eyes. His green hair was slicked back in the typical military officer fashion. Other than his odd coloring, though, he looked almost human.  
"Glad to be here, Admiral," she replied.  
"Good, good. Would you care for something to eat? You must be famished after your journey," it was apparent that the Admiral was very friendly.  
"No, sir. I could use a little rest, if it's not too much trouble."  
"None at all. I have taken the liberty of having a room prepared for you," he said as he clasped his hands together.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Please, do not mention it. Ah, you mentioned that you had been captured?" the Admiral cleared his throat loudly. "I am very eager to read your report on your adventure."  
Emmy sighed; she hated writing formal reports. "Yes, sir. I'll get on it immediately. Is that all?"  
"Not quite, Lieutenant," Nemantz said as he rose to his feet. He was surprisingly tall, almost seven feet. "Your identification still must be proven, and then," he drew a bit closer to her. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd be very interested in a private interview with you about your captors."  
Emmy nodded silently. "Yes, sir. And sir?" she added.  
"Yes, Lieutenant?"  
"Sir, I'm very eager to return to my squadron."  
Nemantz smiled up at her. "You'll be back in your X-Wing soon enough, Lieutenant." He pressed a small red button on the side of the desk. A moment later, the two soldiers from before entered the room. "Escort Lieutenant Vander to Personnel for identification, then show her to her quarters. Get some rest, Lieutenant, I'll be in to see you in a few hours."  
Emmy turned and followed the guards out of the Admiral's office and into the long corridor. She made a mental note that they were traveling bridge-east this time, instead of bridge-north. Emmy wondered for a moment who it was that had made the realization that cardinal directions changed as the ship moved from planet to planet. As long as she could remember, east on a ship meant east from the bridge. It was always awkward getting around places having returned on-planet after spending so much time on a ship.  
Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a large, sliding glass door. The room on the other side was brightly lit, partly because of the white walls, ceiling, and floor. The two soldiers followed Emmy into the room this time. "Hey, Sixy," called out the first soldier at Emmy's left. "This one needs an ID test."  
As he spoke, a shiny, blue-silver droid rolled toward the trio. Emmy immediately recognized him as a medical droid. His dull yellow eyes vaguely matched his illuminated mouth, which meant that he was either old, or not very well kept. Emmy guessed it was the latter. "Greetings," he said in a dull monotone. "I am Six-Onebee. Please follow me." The little droid led Emmy over to an examination table and instructed her to have a seat. Emmy did as instructed and the med droid rolled over to another part of the room. The two soldiers relaxed a little bit, standing casually and allowing their shoulders to drop. Six-Onebee promptly returned with a small device that resembled a pen.  
"What the hell is that, Sixy?" the brown haired pilot asked.  
"Ah, excellent inquiry, Private Serris," said Six-Onebee. "This happens to be the latest technology developed for personal identification and retinal scans. It can be used both to extract personal information from a central master computer, or it can be used to scan data into the master computer. The device has multiple other functions as well, such as-"  
"Thanks, Sixy," Serris cut him off, regretting that he asked. For a moment he had forgotten how much information a droid would give you for a simple question.  
"Why, you are quite welcome, Private Serris," the droid replied, already forgetting about the list of information he had been spouting off only a moment before. The little droid continued with his work and strolled a little closer to Emmy. "Please do not close your eyes during the scan," he instructed. Six-Onebee raised the shiny black object close to Emmy's flawless face. A moment later, a bright red flash engulfed Emmy's face. "Thank you," he said as he rolled to the computer behind him. Six-Onebee slowly inserted the device into a small drive on the face of the computer. Instantly, the computer whirred to life and began processing. "It will take a moment for the data to be analyzed," he said, turning back to Emmy and the guards. Before he had finished his sentence, though, the computer let out a chime.  
Six-Onebee calmly returned to the monitor and read the data. "Lieutenant Emmy Vander," he confirmed. "Was reported missing two days ago and has not been heard from for that amount of time. It appears the Lieutenant managed to find her way home, fortunately."   
"Thanks, Sixy," said the second pilot, Zevt. "Lieutenant, if you'll follow us please; we'll show you to your room."  
"Thank you," Emmy said and got up to follow the two out of the room. Zevt and Serris led Emmy through another dull gray corridor that looked identical to all the others she had passed through. The two men halted in front of a door and waited for Emmy to catch up. Serris pressed a button on the control panel next to the door, causing the door to slide sideways into the wall. The brightly lit room before her was completely stocked with all the standard features of a New Republic pilot, only better. She noticed that the cot in the center of the room was replaced with a full size bed, a holoproj was set up in the center of the room, and there was a fresh plate of cut nerf still steaming on the desk at the far wall. This is something I could definitely get used to, Emmy smiled to herself.  
"Is there anything else we can get for you, Lieutenant?" Zevt asked.  
"No, thank you. This will be fine, Private," she answered.  
"If you change your mind, you can call Personnel on the holonet," Serris said, pointing to the holoproj. With that, Serris and Zevt strode out of the room, leaving Emmy alone to her meal and her thoughts. Emmy gave the room another look over. The Republic had gone the whole nine yards with this one, and Emmy was not about to complain. If this was what happened when she turned up missing, she needed to be captured more often!  
Emmy set the small dish of food aside. She was hungry, but not even that could surpass her incredible need for sleep. Before she could get ready for bed, a sudden wave of exhaustion. She fell limply onto the large bed in front of her, already fast asleep.  
  
Anakin Solo dashed wildly into the Solo Family Residence on Coruscant. The door slid open before him, revealing his older brother levitating in the center of the room. Anakin stopped short at seeing his brother. Jacen allowed himself to drop smoothly to the floor. Anakin took a moment to admire his older brother's patience and concentration. Jacen's head remained down toward the floor, his eyes closed. The young man radiated talent, the beauty of his art almost completed.  
"What are you in such a hurry for?" Jacen asked, finally raising his eyes to his young brother.  
"I-" Anakin started, but managed to catch himself in time.  
"What?" Jacen persisted.  
"Nothing."  
"No, tell me," Jacen ordered.  
"It's not important," Anakin lied.  
"All the same..."  
Anakin sighed, visibly giving up. "All right, but don't get mad. Uncle-I mean Master Luke was just saying that I've progressed," he said, trying to soften the blow. "In my abilities, anyway...further than he can teach. He said it's time for me to begin learning by myself."  
Jacen turned away slightly. "Then you are a Jedi," he said flatly.  
"That's just it," Anakin said quickly. "He said in order for me to become a true Jedi, I 'must lose so that another may win.' Whatever that means." Anakin shook his head.  
His older brother smiled at him as he approached. "In time, you will understand," Jacen said.  
Anakin looked eerily at his older brother. Jacen and his uncle apparently had more in common with each other than he had realized. "That-that's just what Master Luke said. I mean...exactly," he sputtered.  
Jacen's brow furrowed. "Really? Odd."  
The younger man quickly shook it off. "You know what it means?" he asked.  
"You mean you don't?" Jacen grinned.  
"Well?" Anakin inquired.  
His brother grinned at him. "It's something that you must figure out for yourself," Jacen said as he strode past his little brother toward the door, stopping briefly next to Anakin. "Congratulations," he said. And to his own surprise, he meant it. He felt no jealously toward his younger brother, only sincere happiness and pride. Jacen gave his brother a quick pat on the back, and then left the room. He needed some time to think.  
Anakin slumped down into one of the plush conforming chairs. I guess everyone knows what that means except me he thought. Maybe he was just reading too much into it. Or maybe he was not reading enough. Becoming a Jedi could be so frustrating.  
  
"Lieutenant Vander reporting for duty, Commander," Emmy projected loudly. In the few days since her arrival at Chandrila, she had told her story to what seemed like a dozen New Republic Investigators and officers. She had also given the stolen modified Z-95 back to New Republic Intelligence, where it was being closely studied. The NRI boys would not tell her what was so important about it, but from the flight and the way they were keeping such a close eye on it, she guessed that the technology was pretty advanced, maybe even more so than that of the New Republic.  
Finally, though, she was given a new copy of her identification and allowed to return to her fighter squadron on the planet's surface. She could hardly wait to get back up in the air. Now she stood before her squadron commander, with her orders in hand.  
"Glad to have you back, Lieutenant," said Commander Juliet Rubicon as she gently took Emmy's orders and skimmed over them. "I see you've been allowed to return to full active duty."  
"Yes, ma'am," Emmy confirmed.  
"Good," Juliet nodded. "You can return to your normal sentry shifts as soon as you'd like. But if you'd prefer a little break, I'm sure we would be more than sympathetic after your extenuating circumstances."  
"No, ma'am," Emmy declined. "If it's all the same, I'm very eager to get back in the air."  
Juliet smiled. She had liked Emmy since she had first come under her command, and the young girl had just reminded her why. "Very well, Lieutenant. You can start patrolling tonight with Major Luk'a."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Emmy saluted.  
"My pleasure, Lieutenant," Juliet returned the salute. "Oh, and we have a new guy coming also," Juliet added.  
"A rookie, ma'am?"  
"Yes, apparently he's Special Ops; just got transferred from his last squadron here."  
"Do we know who it is?"  
"Not yet. Whoever it is, he should be here in a couple of days. I was hoping you might show him the ropes?" Juliet asked.  
Emmy smiled brightly. "It would be my pleasure. Thank you, ma'am."  
"Don't mention it, Lieutenant. Dismissed." Emmy gave her Commander a nod, and walked out of the cramped office. Juliet sighed after the door had closed. Things were getting dull here. Juliet loved her fighter squadron; they were one of the best in the galaxy. But being stationed so close to the core meant that there was little for a bunch of fighter pilots to do out here except routine sentry patrols, which were less than exciting. The setting could also have been improved upon.  
Although Chandrila was beautiful, this place was not. If Juliet's history served her, this outpost had been built hastily by the Republic only days after Coruscant was secured. She wondered for a moment if the Republic had bothered renovating since then. Juliet's thoughts slowly drifted away, to Naboo, a place that history had forgotten. Reluctantly, Juliet tore herself away from those thoughts. It was best not to get too enraptured in the past.  
Instead, Juliet allowed herself to fall into a deep Jedi meditation trance. She smiled to herself before fully becoming one with the Force. At least my time at the Praxeum was well spent. Soon, Juliet's body stopped moving as calm overtook her. She didn't even hear when the door to her office slid open again. "Ma'am?" a young pilot's voice broke her trance. Juliet's eyes snapped open. Her vision faltered for a moment, but suddenly the blur in front of her conformed into Major Rayne.  
"Yes, Major?" she asked.  
"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," he said sincerely. "But the new guy is here."  
"Already?"  
  
Jacen Solo sat silently in his room on Yavin IV. His talk with his younger brother had caused him to have to re-evaluate himself. He was only 18, but he thought he knew so much. His experiences with the Yuuzhan Vong had helped him discover his weaknesses as a Jedi, and his further training at the Praxeum had made it possible for him to hone his strengths.  
Jacen briefly remembered the Yuuzhan Vong. The war that the New Republic had fought against them had been brutal. The Vong still held control of the Outer Rim, and were slowly inching toward the Core. Fortunately, the battle with the Vong for Ithor had seriously weakened them, though the Republic had been forced to retreat, causing the fall of the entire Outer Rim. Since then both the Republic and the Vong had been building their numbers back.  
The young Jedi shuddered at the thought of all the millions of people who had died when the Vong had invaded. People were still dying, and the Vong were using the unlucky survivors as slaves. Jacen was grateful to have gotten out of the Rim by his uncle's order. Luke had thought it would be best for all available Jedi to return to Yavin to prepare for the coming onslaught that the Vong were sure to bring when they invaded the Core. It was a battle Jacen didn't know the Republic could win. It was a war they were already losing.  
The middle Solo child shook his head. He did not want to think about such things. It was better that he should sharpen his skills rather than dwell on something he could not control. He slowly reached his hand out to grasp his new lightsaber when the door chime rang. "Come in," he called, already sensing his visitor's identity as the door slid open.  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Danni Quee asked politely.  
"Not at all!" Jacen said, a bit too abruptly. He stood up quickly, marveling at the woman before him. She had come a long way since he had first rescued her on the Helska system. He knew now that she looked more beautiful to him than ever. She stood silently, gazing around the room, in her yellow jumpsuit. "Please, come in," he offered.  
"Thank you," she smiled. Danni let her eyes glance over Jacen's room appreciatively. The decorations in his room were very sophisticated. Finally, her eyes fell on Jacen. The young man stood nervously before her, not moving. "Are you all right?" she asked him.  
He nodded slowly. Danni could only smile a little brighter. She knew that Jacen had had a crush on her before. "I like what you've done to your room," she said. To Jacen, her voice sounded like the sweet song of a lark. "It's very tasteful."  
"Thanks," he said. He glanced at a painting on the wall. "I styled it in the fashion of antebellum Alderaan. Despite what dad says, it's beautiful." Jacen's eyes slowly came to rest on Danni. "Um...I'm sorry, but did you need something?"  
Danni shook her head. Jacen admired the way her blonde locks shook with the movement. "I was about to take a walk. I was hoping you might join me."  
Jacen's entire face lit up as she spoke the words. "Of course!" he exclaimed, his cheeks flushing at the volume of his voice. Danni smiled to herself as she saw him blush. "I mean...I'd love to," he said, being careful to lower his decibels.  
"Good. I've been wanting to talk to you about some things."  
"Like what?" he asked, genuinely curious.  
"I'll tell you when we're outside," said Danni. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her hand to Jacen.  
Jacen looked at her hand for a moment before finally reaching out with his own. He swore to himself he could feel the electricity as their hands met. He wondered for a second if Danni felt the same way about him, but Danni led him out of the room before he could finish the thought.  
  
A lone X-Wing eased itself down onto the cold cement floor of the New Republic Outpost at Chandrila. Lieutenant Commander Emmy Vander watched from a safe distance as the sun yellow ladder slowly extended from the cockpit, while at the same time the canopy hissed open. Inside the canopy, a tall, young man stood up, and for a moment, Emmy could only think: Wow. He glanced around the crowded hangar, wondering where he should go. Slowly he climbed down the ladder, his feet hitting the ground with an audible tap. When he turned around, a small, young, blonde girl was standing in front of him, dressed in standard New Republic Pilot attire. He noticed the small patch over her left arm that indicated her rank as Lieutenant.  
"I'm Lieutenant Commander Emmy Vander," she said, the words flowing like honey.  
He gazed deep into her blue eyes, almost losing himself in them before coming back to his senses. "Lieutenant Quinn Connelly," he said offering his hand as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.  
"I'm to show you around," said Emmy. "But first, the commander would like to see you."  
"Yes ma'am," he said. "Exactly who is the commander here?"  
"Commander Juliet Rubicon," Emmy said softly, so softly that Quinn wondered if he had heard her correctly.  
"Juliet Rubicon?" he asked. "A girl?"  
Emmy stopped dead in her tracks. She about-faced sharply to face the stunned lieutenant. "Excuse me, Major, but what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing," Quinn said quickly, throwing his hands up in defense. "I've just never served under a female commander. That's all."  
Emmy took a threatening step toward him, and for a moment, she was glad they were the same rank. "I'll have you know that the Commander is probably the best pilot you'll ever see. The Senate is foolish for wasting her time here." Quinn did not budge as she stepped toward him. Instead, he let out a chuckle as she finished her statement. "What are you laughing about?"  
"Nothing, ma'am," he said, giving her the title only out of courtesy now. "But I doubt you'll find a better pilot than the guy you're looking at right here," Quinn said as he folded his arms over his chest. Emmy was taken aback for a moment. She could not believe his blatant arrogance. It was a wonder he hadn't been court martialed by now. She was not in the mood to say anymore, so instead she led him straight to the Commander's office in utter silence. Emmy pressed the chime, and heard the muffled voice of Juliet from the other side.  
"Come in," it said. The door slid open, revealing Emmy and Quinn to the Juliet. Emmy led him inside and took a step toward the commander.  
"Commander, this is Lieutenant Quinn Connelly. The new guy," she said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'new.'  
Quinn saluted gracefully, standing at perfect attention. He did not dare move until Juliet returned his salute. Finally he said: "It's a pleasure to be here, ma'am."  
"At ease," ordered Juliet. She watched as his shoulders slumped a bit, but he still stood straight. Juliet smiled; she could tell already that he was her type of person. "It's a pleasure to have you, Lieutenant. Please, sit." Quinn and Emmy both took seats in front of their commander's desk. "May I ask what you were doing before you were assigned with this squadron, Lieutenant?"  
"Yes, you may, ma'am," Quinn projected. "I was with special operations tracking down an escaped killer, Marc Trevain."  
Both Juliet and Emmy were surprised. He looked too young to be with the New Republic Military Police. He must be very good. "May I ask why you were taken off that assignment?  
"I'd prefer you didn't," Quinn said, a twinge of pain in his voice.  
"That's alright, Lieutenant," Juliet said. "I've ordered the Lieutenant here to show you the facility. I trust you'll treat her with the utmost respect and courtesy." Quinn threw a smile at Emmy as Juliet spoke. "You have sentry duty tonight with her, so she'll be showing you the ropes there too."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Quinn said, getting up. He turned to the door, not noticing that his gaze lingered for a bit too long on Juliet. Quinn thought she looked very young for a commander. And very beautiful. Juliet's eyes also mirrored Quinn's gaze. She had never been attracted to one of her squadron mates, but there was something about this man. For a moment, Juliet swore that she saw him wink at her as he exited.  
  
Quinn Connelly walked slowly behind Lieutenant Vander. About halfway down the hallway, Emmy turned to regard him. "Could you please walk a little faster?" she asked sweetly, then turned on her heel and started back in the direction she had been going.  
"Sure," Quinn muttered, but he was sure she did not hear him. 


End file.
